This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. My laboratory is developing techniques for genetic mapping and germ-line transformation in the buckeye butterfly, Junonia (Precis) coenia. We are using these techniques to introduce a transposon carrying either an enhancer trap construct or a stable source of transposase into the different strains of butterflies and to use these strains to conduct a genome-wide enhancer trap mutagenesis screen.